


Binary

by voculae (northernMagic)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under special circumstances, one might work in binary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary

It was binary thinking that got him into this. Humans thought in binaries. Life, death. Love and hate. Bond was everything in between. A generous lover, a hated enemy, but he lived in calculated indifference: to orders, to pain, and to Q. Would that Bond loved or hated him! Then Bond would know: Q wasn’t some clever AI. He knew more than "on" and "off". Once, Q had a silicon smooth facade in Bond’s presence; but now he could only process one thought at a time. Flushed cheeks and stammers betrayed him, so he chose to say nothing at all.

There is a continuum of states that define a relationship. Close and dear, intellectual and stimulating, easy and casual. Short and memorable, long and resilient. Even Bond saw the possibilities of them together. The universe had settled on the likeliest: Q was as stone-faced as his computers, arming Bond as though he were little more than another inventory weapon. As though Q were the smooth, dry-humoured android he pretended to be. Bond feels Q’s thoughts in his creations, humming underneath his fingers when he came close. He wants to open, to be opened. He wants Q’s thoughts running through him. 

Hope radiated up through Q’s chest. The impossible had come true. Bright feelings sparked all at once, as though thinking with light instead of electrons, dizzying him. Bond had granted him access, mind, body, and soul. Here was proof they was more than numbers, could appreciate more than binary. Here was Q’s heart, lodged in the smoothness of Bond’s movements, in the hitch of Bond’s voice as he plead for something he already possessed.  
Here were all the things they could do as extensions of each other, everything they couldn’t do alone! Coupled, there was nothing they couldn’t break down.

**Author's Note:**

> Q may or may not be an AI in this one. This didn't quite go the way I expected.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
